


rare pair drabbles

by LovingErina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I hate angst so hey, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, only fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingErina/pseuds/LovingErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p><p>Or</p><p>Short fics I don’t find worthy to post on their own or are way too short.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Will add pairings as I update</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepy Kisses

"I'm home..."

    "Welcome home, dear."

    Immediately a smile spread across Shouyou's face when he heard the voice of his boyfriend. He was oh so tired, but so glad to be home.

    Under a small light Tooru was reading a book, one of his favourites. Shouyou chuckled softly, wondering how many times he had read it already. He had to admit, though, it was a good book.

    Tooru took off his glasses and carefully placed them on the little table beside the armchair he was sitting on before he spread his arms wide for Shouyou to fall into. The smaller boy quickly dropped his bag in a corner and did so.

    "You stink," Tooru commented softly, inhaling his boyfriend’s scent. Mostly sweat, but he still smelled so good. He had told - ordered - Shouyou that morning to wear one of his colognes, and there was still a faint rose scent on his neck. He pressed a soft kiss on it, making Shouyou giggle. He gave the volleyball player another kiss, and another.

    "Tooru," Shouyou giggled. "It tickles~" In all honesty, it didn't even tickle that much. He just wanted more of those soft, loving kisses. Kisses he adored.

    His wish got granted. More pecks were placed on his neck, his cheeks and his lips. A tongue slipped in, and as they parted a trail of saliva still connected them.

    Shouyou smiled, booping his lover's nose. Tooru snorted and scolded Shouyou for ruining the mood. The other just laughed, climbing of Tooru's lap to turn on the TV. Yuutarou had told him a nice movie would be on that evening and that he should definitely watch it.

    "Oh, it started already!" Shouyou quickly turned up the volume slightly before he hurried back to Tooru who had taken place on the couch. More space meant easier cuddles.

    Shouyou snuggled close to his all too pretty boyfriend. Said boyfriend pressed a kiss on his favourite orange hair and wrapped his arms tightly around the small frame on his lap.

    "Tooru." He hummed. The older male loved the way Shouyou called his name, but honestly, he loved everything about the boy. Even the bruises he'd get from training too much. Tooru had made a rule with himself that the more bruises, the more cuddles, but he already failed after the first day. He just couldn't resist those adorable puppy eyes and those sleepy pleas for more.

    "Tooru?"

    "Ah, sorry. Just thinking about you."

    "You hopeless romantic," Shouyou laughed. He leaned his head back and rested it on Tooru's shoulder. "How did your job go? How was she?" A slight hint of jealousy could be heard when he said that last sentence.

    "Don't worry, she had a boyfriend herself." Shouyou let out a pleased sigh, eyes fixated on the screen. Tooru wondered if he was watching or just looking. "It went quite smooth, I have to say. No complaints on my side. She was a pretty lady, after all." He added, just to be sure, "But you're cuter, obviously."

    Shouyou laughed. Tooru's cheeks flushed slightly pink, loving the sound. He took a small hand between his own and held it. Just held it. That was enough for him. Just being with his loved one.

    Shouyou thought the same. Where in the beginning some things would've been awkward, others are now comparing them to old couples. Tooru got mad the first time he heard it, but Shouyou just laughed and gave him a kiss.

    The film was forgotten already. Something about a dead detective. Tooru combed through Shouyou's messy hair with his long finger. Shouyou almost falling asleep on his lap. Tooru could see him struggling trying to stay awake.

    "If you're that tired, just fall asleep," Tooru whispered in his ear. Shouyou mumbled something, he couldn’t make up what it was. And with another kiss on the back of his head, Shouyou had taken off to dreamland.

    Tooru chuckled softly. Carefully, he picked up the small boy and carried him to his shared room where he changed him into his pajamas. Tooru quickly took off his own clothes and lay down in bed next to his softly snoring boyfriend. Maybe that was the one thing he didn’t like, but really, he didn’t care.

    "Hm... Tooru..." Shouyou shifted and rolled to Tooru's side. Tooru smiled, placing a kiss on the other's nose and wrapping one arm around his waist.

    "Good night, dear."


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world needs more Kagedai _holy shit this ship is cute especially paired with Suga_
> 
> Also... the beginning is kinda angsty? It has a fluffy ending I swear

"Suga!"

    "Sugawara-san!"

    The vice-captain didn’t know which way to look as Daichi came running from his left and Kageyama from his right. The two hesitated when they saw the other.

    "Suga, I need to tell you something," Daichi said. He looked at Kageyama. "And I think he does too."

    Kageyama nodded, but quickly after that he shook his head. "It can wait. I'll leave you two alone now." He knew what was coming. A confession, obviously. He heard Tanaka and Nishinoya helping him rehearse what to say - which utterly failed. It was Sugawara, after all.

    He looked over his shoulder when he was a safe distance away from them - just when they shared a kiss. His hands started to tremble, tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He had finally found someone he loved - loved so incredibly much. Only to be taken away from him right in front of his own eyes.

* * *

The day after, Daichi and Sugawara proudly told the team they were dating. All were happy for them, Tsukishima sighing "Finally." Kageyama was happy for them, too. He knew Daichi would make Sugawara happy, and seeing him happy was enough for him. Of course, he'd rather be the one to make him smile, but... it was fine like this. He would find someone like Daichi too, one day. He hoped.

    After practice, Sugawara asked him to stay a little longer at the gym. The waited until everyone was gone before Sugawara turned to him.

    "What did you want to tell me? Yesterday."

    Kageyama felt himself getting red immediately. He hoped the other didn’t notice, but he saw a slight grin on the older male's face. Too late.

    "I, uh... i-it's nothing important."

    "From the look you're giving me I can tell it is important. I won't laugh or anything."

    It was still Sugawara. That cute, caring vice-captain Kageyama had fallen in love with, almost at first sight. Not only with his looks - but damn he was adorable - but with the way Sugawara was Sugawara. Caring and sweet for everyone. Strict when needed. He was just so...

    "Kageyama? Why are you crying?"

    Oh. The sudden realisation made him even redder than he already was. He tried to wipe the tears away, but only more started to fall.

    "I really like you," he managed to get out in between sobs. "I just really, really like you, Sugawara-san."

    Kageyama knew he wouldn’t stop crying for a while when he felt two arms wrapping themselves around him and a soft peck being placed on his cheek. Sugawara stroked his back, trying to calm him down. He multiple times whispered it was okay, that he had nothing to worry about.

    "Why are you still so nice to me?" Kageyama asked. His shoulders still shook lightly as Sugawara wiped the last tears from his cheeks. The third year smiled.

    "Why wouldn’t I? I mean..." Kageyama noticed his hesitation. "I talked with Daichi about this. He overheard a conversation between you and Hinata about me."

    Kageyama's eyes widened. Daichi knew... everything already. Then why-

    "You know, I like you too. But I like Daichi, too. So I asked him - and this may sound selfish - if I could have both of you." Kageyama couldn’t help but chuckle. It sounded so weird - but it made him so happy. Happy Sugawara at least tried to let him date him.

    "Long story short, he said yes."

    "That's oka- what?" He was... shocked, to say the least. He didn't even get time to think about what the other just told him when he felt two soft lips shortly on his. Then, a door creaked open.

    "You guys are taking way too long," Daichi spoke. Kageyama panicked - what now? Sugawara grinned as he lay an arm around the raven haired boy's waist.

    "Now kiss," he said, barely containing his laughter. Daichi slightly turned red. Kageyama looked away from his captain. He didn't have the same feelings for him like he had for Sugawara, but he could always try? Obviously Daichi felt the same. But if it's for that cute vice-captain, then...

    Kageyama yelped softly when he felt yet another pair of lips on his. The kiss lasted even shorter than the first one, but felt so... right. So good. So normal.

    This was something Kageyama could get used to really quickly.


	3. Vacation

"Yamaguchi! Hurry!"

    Kageyama sighed when his boyfriend finally said his goodbyes to his mother and father and joined Kageyama. The two quickly ran to the bus stop and barely made the bus to the train station.

    The two of them were going to the hotsprings together. This was their first time on a short holiday together after three years of dating and honestly, it was nerve-wracking. Kageyama asked every other minute if Yamaguchi was sure he had everything (turned out he had forgotten his toothpaste), and Yamaguchi just sighed everytime and gave the other a kiss.

    It was already late in the afternoon by the time they arrived. They were both tired as hell from sitting all day and they just really wanted to dive in the hot water of the hotsprings.

    "Oh? Who do we have here?"

    Their heads shot up and they stared right at Tsukishima and Hinata. The latter waved at them smiling brightly - as always - as Tsukishima grinned.

    "Did you know about this?" Yamaguchi asked softly. Kageyama shook his head. "But do you mind?"

    "Well, can't be helped. Might as well make the best of it." Kageyama smiled (not so creepy this time), and took Yamaguchi’s hand as they walked towards their friends.

    "We were just about to play volleyball!" Hinata exclaimed. "There's a small field over there, wanna join?"

    Kageyama looked at his lover, who had already agreed. "After we have dropped off our stuff," he said.

    They quickly met again on the field and because Tsukishima was "So nice", Kageyama and Yamaguchi got the first ball. It was hard to move because of the sand, but it was so much fun. Even Tsukishima genuinely had fun.

    In the end, Hinata and Tsukishima won, and Kageyama and Yamaguchi had to treat them to ice cream.

    Yamaguchi flopped down on their shared bed, sighing loudly. His chest was still going up and down very fast - he was tired, extremely. And so was Kageyama.

    "Come here," Yamaguchi cooed when he saw Kageyama's frustrated expression. Kageyama lay down next to him and he wrapped his arms tightly around the freckled boy, who chuckled softly and buried his head in Kageyama's chest.

    "Today was fun," Kageyama said softly. Yamaguchi hummed, he thought so, too. Although it was a shock to find out that Tsukishima and Hinata were staying right next to them. Not that they were complaining.

    "Shall we go to the bath tomorrow?" Yamaguchi voice was not much more than a whisper. He was already tired, and cuddling with Kageyama like this made him feel even more tired.

    "Great idea." Kageyama smiled when he saw Yamaguchi’s eyes closing, his breath growing steadily slower and his body relaxing.

    "Good night," he whispered, before he also closed his eyes to join his lover in dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments ♡


End file.
